


Prompted Drabbles (from tumblr)

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics), Kick-Ass (2010), Kick-Ass (comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, fem!Damian, fem!jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from the prompts I get on tumblr. (Prompts are shown in the summary of every chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow (BruDamiCass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Effi (thelittlestcrane):  
> BruDamiCass - Cass calls the shots (feel more than free to fem! it up if you want ~)
> 
> NSFW

Cassandra watches with a critical eye, pursing her lips with disapproval at the sight. She climbs up onto the bed, reaching over to clasp Damian’s chin and turn his head towards her.

And she waits as the young boy opens his eyes slowly, pupils completely blown up and clouded. “Slow,” she says curtly, releasing her grip and leans back to watch Damian follow her order. He moves over his father’s lap and she can see that he’s trying hard not to wiggle and rut and just  _go faster_.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Bruce shift. His shoulders start to shake in amusement and she growls impatiently, shooting a look at the older man. He smiles down at her only for it to wipe away when he catches her glare. Sharp eyes trail down till they reach his large hands, staring until they move to where she wants them: wrapping around Damian’s much smaller frame.

Satisfied, Cassandra fixes the last adjustments to the only thing she has on, latching on the buckle and making sure the strap on is secure before moving behind Damian. She makes quick work of the bottle of lube, clicking it open and squirting a good amount onto her hand. She sees the tensing on the boy’s shoulders, anticipating for more, and she’s quick to steal a kiss, right between his shoulder blades, just to watch some of that go away.

As she lines herself up to his currently stretched opening, Cassandra looks up meeting Bruce’s eyes evenly. It’s the spark that’s always been there that motivates her to push until the head of the toy is in Damian. His keening, high-pitched and broken sends shivers down her spine, making her want to push in when she knows he’s trying to adjust to her and Bruce.

It’s faint, but the sigh he lets out gives her the okay to press forward, sinking in and feeling the bulk of Bruce just  _there_. She closes her eyes and savors Damian’s sporadic shivers when her front presses against his back, tilting her head up to their older lover in waiting. And she’s not disappointed as a pair of soft lips descends over hers. They kiss to the sound of Damian’s whines, tongues mingling to savor each other and remind themselves that this isn’t a dream.

And when they pull away, she whispers just one word to them to let her lovers know.

"Slow."


	2. Not A Date (MindyDamian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Effi:  
> Hit Girl/Damian, if you’d prefer. Maybe Mindy lets Dami take her out for a non-patrol date but they both decide patrol is way more fun.
> 
> SFW

"You’re sure?"

"What you think I got shit for brains? I’m pretty sure normal dates are supposed to go like this…at least that’s what I got from Kick-Ass anyway."

Damian purses his lips in thought staring up at the shoddy excuse of a movie theater before walking up to the ticket booth with Mindy right beside him. She studies their surroundings nonchalantly as he gets their tickets from the not-completely-there valet.

The movie they had chosen to see was supposed to be perfect for a date due to very intense research on Damian’s part and because Damian and Mindy had never really been on a proper one, they thought ‘why the hell not?’

They decided going all out was for the best; popcorn, slushies, hotdogs, and candy; and found their way into their allotted theater, only to find that their’s was empty except for the two of them. Damian had read somewhere that this was a good thing, which he didn’t mind. Being around other people was a bother anyway.

But as the lights dim and as Mindy tries to show typical female affection by wrapping an arm around his and pulling him much lower than he expected, Damian starts to have doubts. And when 20 minutes has passed, he had concluded that he was very much bored with the whole ordeal, already figuring out the ending to this pathetic excuse for cinematic entertainment.

He is much more fixated on investigating how much popcorn they actually ingested within this time, but his attention wavers when Mindy lets out an exasperated sigh and turns her own attention on him. “Wanna get the fuck out of here? I’m bored out of my fucking mind and can’t even wrap my head around how this is considered good.”

"You’re the one that wanted to do this," Damian replies.

"Well, you were right, asshole." She scowls, pushing her hair behind her ear before standing up in the dark theater. "Disney is one thing, but this stupid romantic crap on screen is too much. We’re much better off having our dates on patrol."

Damian glances down at the food surrounding him before joining her and leading her out of the dark space by the hand.

"Where the fuck are we going?"

He looks over his shoulder with a feral grin, one that he knows she’s seen many times on his face when he’s truly excited. “On a proper date, of course.”


	3. Dream (JayDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon:  
> Sad fic with Jason constantly dreaming about Damian after Damian dies.
> 
> SFW

Night after night he feels helpless, falling victim to the horror that his mind constructs, forcing him to question whether reality was fantasy and was fantasy actually reality. Smelling him on his sheets, burying his head on Damian’s pillow, he longs for that touch as if going through withdrawal.

It first starts as a simple whisper of his name.

_Todd_

Calling him, enticing him, until he lashes out in the darkness assuming it’s another one of Gotham’s villains playing a trick on him.

And then it becomes full on images of Damian, almost always sitting beside him on the bed doing whatever he usually does. Read, write, research anything that is on his mind, or just simply combing his hands through Jason’s hair. And it’s those ones that make Jason start to believe, actually feel those tiny hands massage his head as he sleeps away and watches Damian in his mind’s eye.

Kisses come in next. Images of Damian leaning over to press those lips of his on any part of Jason’s face makes him yearn more for that touch and reach out for the boy. At first, the teen simply vanishes when he does so, but after several attempts, he manages to pull Damian in and hug him to himself and kiss him back as he breathes in the faint smell of lemongrass and herbs.

But it’s when they start to have full on conversations that scare him. It’s always about Jason, talking about what he’s done for the day or what plans he has later on that he knows Damian would be interested in. This image of Damian solidifies, grasps his consciousness until Jason yearns for the moment he can lay his head down and see him again night after night, if only to get away from the awful memory that Damian isn’t in this fantasy turned nightmare.

And it goes on and on, with him loving Damian more than he already did, and he lets it.


	4. Eleven Candles (Gen Brudami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon:  
> Bruce celebrating Damian’s birthday for the first time maybe?
> 
> SFW

He had made it back as quickly as he could so that by the time he did get back into the Batcave, the cake that Alfred had baked was set aside with eleven candles already in place. Bruce knows the older man has gone to bed, having already stated that he will visit Damian later on in the morning, as well as Dick and Tim.

Bruce sheds the cowl, running a finger through his sweat matted hair and studies the cake, taking in it’s details. The simplicity and elegance incorporated into it is the very thing that Bruce expected, and he admires his old friend for it as he silently thanks him. He takes it from the table and makes his way out of the Batcave to venture through the manor till he was exiting from the back and walking through the grounds of Wayne Manor at an even pace, knowing he’ll get there at the time he wanted.

He greets his mother and father, making sure to reach a hand down to brush the cool, rough surfaces as he passes by. But he makes it until he stops right beside the freshly churned patch of dirt. Bruce takes it in, the smooth, light grey marble that stands a few inches above his head, bearing the name of his son.

Bruce bends over and places the cake over the smooth patch of grass between the stone and the dirt, taking out a lighter to light all eleven candles with a steady hand. Straightening up, he admires his handiwork -reminding himself to thank Alfred again- before looking at the monument of a tombstone. He lifts a hand up to run his fingers over the carved letters delicately, tracing each one with love and care before leaning forward to press his lips to the marble and whisper something so quiet that it would have gone unheard by anyone that had chosen to accompany him.

"Happy Birthday, Damian."


	5. Leather (fem!Jay/fem!Dami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from spiritmimi:  
> Please make a genderbent Jaydami fic ? Pretty pretty please with a leather jacket on top
> 
> SFW

"See I told you, leather jackets make anyone look hot."

Danielle continues to study herself in the mirror, profiling herself as her girlfriend sits behind her smoking, as she usually does after they’ve had sex.

"You’re just saying that because I’m naked under this," she shoots back, turning around to face Jaylin as she smooths the jacket down over her breasts. It makes her feel very exposed with it open and only stopping at her hips. If her torso was any longer it would probably stop at her waist instead.

The older woman smirks, blowing a cloud of smoke away before crawling her way to the end of the bed. Danielle follows, stepping up to meet her halfway.

"No, it’s fact. Sometimes I get the feeling that the reason you’ve jumped my ass was because you’ve seen me around in this," Jaylin sits up to reach and tug at her leather jacket.

Danielle hums, reaching a hand up to run through her older lover’s hair, smiling when Jaylin breaths in and then blows the smoke across her stomach and presses a kiss after it’s cleared.

"It’s not just the leather, Jay."

"Maybe at first it was, but I know."


	6. Rescue (Gen JayDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon:  
> Hope I’m not too late for the prompt requests. Here goes. So like “antisocial-too good for everyone” Damian gets teased in school for being a test tube baby but Jason (also 10 years old) stands up for him and gets into a fight.
> 
> SFW

A few months of attending school and Damian has already made a name for himself. (As if the last name Wayne wasn’t already.) But attending public school was supposed to build character and social skills (which he needed) according to his father. It was so that Damian could understand the people and children who he helped protect every night he went on patrol. But conversing with them was -as he soon found out- a tedious task that he could not even bother with. 

Soon his antisocial actions led to whispers that followed after him through every room and hallway he passed by. His lack of interaction with others his own age allowed for stories that he chose neither to confirm nor deny, most of them bringing his so called reputation down even further.

And now he’s staring up at this nameless person who’s making fun of his family life. How his father was always seen on the newspapers and news, and how this person’s never seen his mother, even going so far as to theorize that Talia was some sort of prostitute. While Damian learned that in this society prostitution was looked down upon, he had learned to respect that occupation long ago and never took it as an insult, even if it was meant towards his own mother, who was considered one of the deadliest women in the world. Of course this peasant didn’t know that. Among other times, Damian would choose to punish the boy without a second thought and show him who is superior.

His father, of course, loved to apply the rules of baseball, if anything happened because of Damian again then he’d be out, so to speak.

While Damian looks up blankly, he realizes that attempts at insulting his mother and father weren’t enough. He was now by some logical excuse, that only this idiot could follow, somehow a test-tube baby, which he wouldn’t deny anyway.

Within a blink of an eye, Damian finds himself looking straight into nothing with the nameless one on the ground clutching his jaw in shock.

"Hey asshole," Damian swings his head to see a boy his age with this mean look on his face, fist still held up, "why don’t you say something nice for a change? Saying any more stupid things could land you in trouble, ya know."

This new guy was wearing a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and very old and worn shoes that looked too big on him. Actually most of his wardrobe looked big on him. His glare was quite impressive by Damian’s standards.

"Why don’t you mind your own business?"

"If you’re messing with another kid on my street, it becomes my business," the kid sneers, dropping his arm and spits on the ground for show. Damian’s so called bully looks ready to add something, but one threatening step forward gets him scrambling to his feet and hurrying off, but not before saying something to Damian.

He doesn’t catch it, never really does, and stands up from leaning against the building he’d been shoved into earlier, brushing off his school jacket.

"Ya hurt?" 

The other boy actually looks worried, eyes darting all over Damian’s frame looking for any injuries.

"I’m fine, just been pushed around too much," he replies to his…rescuer.

"You’d think prissy academy guys like him would know a thing or two. Ah," the boy pauses, scratching his head sheepishly after getting a good look at Damian’s blazer, "not that I think all kids who go to private school are prissy. I’m Jason."

Damian watches as Jason holds out his hand, which is filthy with what looked to be like motor oil and other types of grime, but mostly motor oil. He reaches out and takes it, clasping his fingers.

"Damian," he replies with a curt nod.

The way Jason bites his lip in concentration before letting Damian’s hand go catches Damian’s attention, getting him a better look of the boy’s face. “Cool. You’re sure you’re okay?”

Damian nods.

They stand in silence for a bit, not knowing how to move on. Damian wouldn’t know anything on how to do that, social niceties completely nonexistent. But he doesn’t have to say anything except nod again when the other boy says, ”So get this, there’s a pretty rad arcade around the corner. Wanna come with?”


	7. Kiss (MindyDamian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from alittlegirlisgrowingup:  
> mmm how about Hit Girl/Damian maybe their first kiss or a hot scene with them as teenagers
> 
> SFW-ish

No one could positively understand the lengths she has to go through to keep herself calm. As many others have said before her, puberty can be a fucking bitch. (Still is, and probably will be until she doesn’t get periods anymore.) But it’s more of a bitch in a sense that it’s done really well to make Damian look this good. And it’s not fair because she literally has to keep her distance or else she’d be jumping him every time she sees him.

She knows she looks good enough to get guys falling for her, that much is true, but it’s not fair that Damian is getting her to go insane especially with his shirt off.

But after the ninth gazillion time of seeing him stretch in just sweatpants on the training mats, she can’t exactly take it anymore.

_Fuck it_

So here she is, on top of him and sticking her tongue down his throat as he returns the kiss just as passionately and runs his hands over her arched back. His skin feels good under her, scars and hard muscles gliding under her palms.

Mindy moans quietly, loving the way his thigh intentionally rubs her just like that, getting her to break away as a full body shudder runs through.

Damian’s chest rises and falls unevenly. He stares up at her still a bit confused  before a little smirk appears.

"Shut up," she growls. The blonde feels his hands slip under her shirt, trailing his fingers around her lower back. She has to bite her lip hard to muffle the groan trying to escape.

"I didn’t say anything."

"Asshole, you were thinking it. That’s enough for me to tell you to shut up."

That little eyebrow raise does nothing to hide the blush that forms on the guy’s cheeks. “Are you going to keep calling me names or kiss me again?”

And because Mindy always likes to have the last word, she leans down again so that their lips brush just so. “What do you think?”

 


	8. Training (fem!JayDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon:  
> Pretty please make one of Damian and jaylin sexy time or maybe Danielle and Jason, loved the other fic by the way, u are amazing , words can’t describe
> 
> NSFW

She can’t help smiling down at the kid, not when it seems like he’s really  _feeling_  it. After hooking up with Damian, sex has been…well, interesting.

Jaylin has never been with someone inexperienced before, so training Damian to specifically what she likes is a way to keep her busy.

Damian’s moans, breathless as they are, are the sexiest things to her. The way he tries to hide it from her as she rides him in a controlled and even pace, how his bottom lip disappears underneath a row of perfect teeth, how his eyes look up at her all hazy as he tries to focus. It’s all intoxicating to her because of how he normally is a prissy little ass. Seeing him lose his shit under her is the best feeling in the world.

"Let them go, Babybat," she croons softly, running her palms up higher on his chest, "don’t keep those sweet little moans from me. Momma wants to hear them."

She grins with pride when he does what she says, moaning wantonly. His hips buck up into her more forcefully, a sharp intake of breath through her nose.

Shudders quake under her, a signal that he was close, and a sign for her to stop. Damian’s whimpers and glare don’t get him anything, even when his small hands reach up to grip her hips tightly, nails digging in.

"Don’t give me that, Babybat, you said you wanted to train."


	9. Untitled (BruCass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from a meme on tumblr)  
> Effi prompted:  
> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.

If there’s one thing Cassandra loves, it’s the sound of Bruce’s voice. She loves the gruff, low timbre that she first heard from him as Batman, authoritative and to the point with his words and his body. The long yearned for fatherly tone that comes when the masks come off as he praises or critiques her. And lastly when they’re in bed when he whispers sparingly loving words into her ear and across her skin when he explores her body.

Every single time he talks, she pays attention, and it’s not just because she’ll never get tired of hearing him speak. It’s also the enchanting way his lips work to form the sounds she loves to hear.

Even now as she makes herself comfortable on his lap, head propped up on the arm rest of the couch, she watches intently as he talks into the phone, calm and collected. From that, she gathers he’s addressing someone from work. But even though he may sound as if he’s fine, she can read and practically feel the tenseness of his body. The easy flow of the way his mouth moves is stunted by the frown he tries to hide, the muscles around his lips tightening.

Cassandra knows it’s unpleasant for the both of them when he’s like this, so she shifts, catching his attention immediately, to sit up and give more of her weight to his chest as she leans on him. His eyes trail her as he continues talking, curious about her actions. As he always is when he tries to do what she does in reading body language.

A man of his age and with the training he’s gotten, can never compete with her skill nor her with his, but they get better the more time they spend with each other. He with body language and she with deducing.

She lets her fingers trail over his mouth, allowing them to keep up with the movement of his bottom lip. Bruce’s forehead creases amusingly, trying to talk with this new distraction.

It feels nice, the way his lips move under her touch. Her index finger traces slowly, feeling how plump his lips are with a few simple presses here and there, getting her to smile and giggle quietly to herself when he grunts.

They both know he’s making the choice of not stopping her, letting her explore as much as she wanted.

But she’s not satisfied. So, she sits up even more, squirming over his lap, to give him a quick kiss on the corner of his lips, leaving him to stop abruptly mid-sentence. Cassandra makes to kiss him on the other side just as quickly, grinning by the time she looks up at Bruce. She cups her hands over his, guiding the phone to her lips.

"Bruce busy. Call back tomorrow." The phone beeps when she presses the end call button on the screen before taking it away and tossing it over onto the recliner across from where they are. She moves to straddle his lap and to drape her arms over his shoulders. His hands automatically come up to grip her hips just as a way to keep them somewhere.

"That’s not very nice, Cassandra," Bruce reprimands lightly.

She huffs, “You’re sleepy,” and then scrunches her face knowing that wasn’t really the right word. “Tired with work.”

The smile that grows on Bruce’s face is lovely, giving her the sudden urge to feel it against her own. And Cassandra doesn’t hesitate, bringing her head down so she can kiss Bruce slowly.

What she loves more than hearing Bruce talk or feeling the way his lips move under her fingertips was kissing him. And she knows that he doesn’t mind it at all.


	10. Untitled (DickDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from a meme on tumblr)
> 
> Prompt from anon:  
> Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

Any way Dick looked at it, Damian was in a mood. A mood he typically doesn’t show in front of Bruce’s guests at the latest gala. The teen would normally bask in the adoring attention from everyone, a true rich kid attitude that he wore so easily.

But looking at him now, sinking down his sheet covered dining chair with his legs stretching out as Damian’s head rests on the backrest and has his eyes shut. The atmosphere around the teen warns off any curious party guest.

Dick makes his way over, sharing easy going smiles as he passes guests until he’s close enough to place the base of his wine flute on Damian’s forehead. His grin widens when Damian’s eyes pop open widely.

"Grayson."

"Hey, little D."

Damian’s eyes narrow, face moving into his trademark scowl. “What is it?”

The older man shrugs, waiting for a few seconds pretending to think about it. “I was going to ask you why you’re here by yourself, but now I’m thinking we haven’t actually shared a dance tonight.”

"I’m sixteen, Grayson. If anything, dancing isn’t something I’ve done recently."

Dick removes the wine flute and reaching across and down to place it steady on the table before pulling it back to hold his hand palm up expectantly. “All the more reason to join me. I’ll even let you stand on my feet if you want.”

He watches as Damian’s face loosens up a tiny bit, his distraction an easy way to get whatever’s been troubling Damian to just not be his current thoughts. Fingers reach up to curl around Dick’s, clutching them tightly until Damian was up.

"That’ll hurt your feet."

"But see, I didn’t hear a no or anything in that sentence."


	11. Untitled (JayDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from a meme on tumblr)
> 
> prompt from anon:  
> Grapholagnia- The urge to stare at obscene pictures.

Jason stares intently at his closed laptop, set across from him on the dingy old mattress owned by the motel he was staying in for a week. He’s unsure on how to feel about Damian doing what he’s done today, the little fucker….

Somehow, even when Jason says he needs to be off the grid, Damian still manages to get ahold of him and break radio silence. More often than not, it was mostly to just talk -annoy the older man off. But this time, the teen had decided to make Jason’s life even more of a living hell than it already was on this mission.

Thoughts of their earlier conversation tempts him into opening up his email. He wants to, considering how many months it’s been since he’s been away from Gotham. But that would give Damian a win for sure….

Jason looks up before rubbing his hand over his face with a long withering sigh, “To hell with it.”

He opens his laptop and keys in the password, waiting for the screen to boot up before inserting his USB to get a better WIFI signal. When his inbox finishes loading, there on the top of the list is the email Damian sent to Jason, with six attachments as promised.

He hesitates only for a second, knowing just how bad his want for the teen will get, but he taps the touchpad, a frown starting to form on his lips.

It’s hard enough as it is having to hear the kid’s moans through his ear piece, tempting and teasing Jason with just his sounds, and it’s even harder when the attachments open up.

"Little shit," Jason mutters upon seeing the first photo of Damian leering at the camera while sitting on a bed that looks suspiciously like it was from one of Jason’s safe houses. His legs were spread, wearing just the traditional boxer briefs he usually sported.

Jason scrolls down to the next one where Damian is still smirking at the camera, but this time with his erection in hand. No doubt the kid had to muster a lot of that confidence up in order to do this. The last time Jason had attempted to use a camera on Damian, it had ended up with the kid walking out on him with a blush Jason couldn’t distinguish between embarrassment or anger. Maybe it had been both, but after that incident, Jason hadn’t tried to convince Damian after that.

But seeing all of these now, he’s reminded that the kid is willing to go through things he normally wouldn’t do for Jason, and just because of that, the small pressure in his chest increases, just as his cock hardens at the thought of Damian putting himself through this with the very confidence he had in taking down bad guys. And shit, if that wasn’t hot, Jason didn’t know what was.

When he scrolls down to the next photo, he whispers one thing that he knows Damian would react to, “Fuck me.”


	12. Untitled (MindyDamian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from a meme on tumblr)
> 
> prompt from anon:  
> Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.

Damian isn’t sure how to take any of it, really. The enthused comments, the sultry grins, the promise held in those eyes when he dares to meet them. He knows she means to seduce him properly. And it was so much easier to do when they were younger -granted, they only started a few months ago.

But it really is getting increasingly harder to ignore whatever it is she’s doing.

"I beat you again, bird boy."

Normally, yes he’d automatically give her a reasonable quip that was worthy of their banter, but that thing that she was doing with her lips, biting enough that the corners of her mouth were tightened, making her full lips even plumper, was more than enough reason for it to be a distraction.

He can only manage a glare at her before throwing a batarang down at the one and only conscious bad guy trying to escape.

"What? Catwoman got your tongue?" She taunts, grinning spiritedly just before reaching down to yank the guy at her feet by his hair, before touching the blade of her sword to his neck, making his idiotic bumbling intensify.

Damian flips over the crate and lands in front of her with an obvious frown. “You took an oath, Hit-Girl.”

Pretty blue eyes stare back at him, her smile falling for a moment to reveal that dead glint that was almost always there. Damian coughs, masking the quick intake of breath his body was prepared to do unconsciously.

"We agreed. You’re in Gotham."

She drops her double ended sword staff and then brings her hand up just so that it can immediately go right back down to smack her now free gloved hand over her prisoner’s head, resulting in the man slumping under her grip due to passing out.

It takes a moment, as they both watch the body settle at their feet when she releases the man’s hair just before they both look up to meet each other’s eyes. He choses not to say anything first, which they know she doesn’t mind. She likes to talk…almost as much as Grayson does, but, of course, telling her that she has anything in common with his ex-partner would only make her displeased.

"So," Mindy starts, her normally raspy voice ring pleasantly through his ears, "do I get a reward for being good?"


End file.
